


Outside of Heaven {Fanmix}

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: “Knock once for the Father,twice for the Son, three times for the Holy Ghost...”— a mix for Matt Murdock, the devil of hell’s kitchen.





	Outside of Heaven {Fanmix}

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 9th, 2016.

_**“** Maybe I've always been more comfortable in chaos... _ _**”** _

__

one. **The 2nd Law: Isolated System, Muse  
**

two. **The Devil Wears A Suit, Kate Miller-Heidke**  
  
three. **Fury Oh Fury** **, Nico Vega**  
  
four. **West Coast Smoker, Fall Out Boy**  
  
five. **Fear, X Ambassadors**  
  
six. **Red Right Hand, Arctic Monkeys**  
  
seven. **Blindness, Metric**  
  
eight. **Absolution, The Pretty Reckless  
**

nine. **Fears Is Like Fire, Fink**  
  
ten. **Visions, Stateless  
**

eleven. **The Draw, Bastille**

twelve. **Man in the Mirror, J2**

thirteen. **St Jude, Florence + The Machine**

> [ _Spotify_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2MVxoHFsCPjDcjd8xbe37g?si=XGyGWUntQzSUOLmEja4Hrg)


End file.
